


Left a Traitor, Died a Hero

by MercyTheFox



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mention of sex, Season 2 AU, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: But on that one day, he chose to go back, that day the Reach decided to destroy Earth. He’d helped save it, even atone for his sins… with his own life. That day Klarion lost if, lashing out, unbelievable pain of Wally’s soul being ripped from the bond. That day Fate took pity on the Lord of Chaos, that day Klarion was broken.That day Wally West died a hero not a traitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this while I was making lunch. it didn't really turn out like how I was thinking. But I hope you enjoy it none the less. :)

Wally West knew he was in deep, to deep to back out. He’d made some bad choices and he knew it, but he couldn’t even think of backing out. The feeling of long sharp black nails trailing down his skin, leaving small lines just deep enough to draw a little blood. Excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. No, the chance for changing his mind had been sealed the day he agreed to the deal. The smell of incense in the small candle lit room, overpowering his sense of smell driving him mad. 

No Wally West was addicted, obsessed, and in over his head. He couldn't remember when it started, when the deal had been made. He couldn't remember a day without the teasing. Ashamed, he knew he should had been. Lying, leading the team away from any signs of his secret. He knew one day though, they’d find out and he’d lose their trust. Branded a traitor, and at some point in his life he came to terms with it. 

He couldn’t break the deal, his life was on the line. And even if his belief in magic was nonexistent. He did listen to the speed force when the warning signs started going off. And every time he looked at himself in the mirror he could see the mark of that deal, even of no one else could. But even if they couldn’t see he knew, Fate knew, even if the Lord of Order said nothing. Wally could not run from the gaze Fate would give him, no matter how fast he was. 

The sound of backwards words bouncing off the deep red walls was like music to his ears. Pitch black void like eyes gazing down at him, the tastes of strawberries never left. Just as the eyes that sucked his soul in never did. Never close enough for the others to see, but never far enough away he couldn’t. Wally couldn’t help but fidget in class, on missions, even his own bedroom. 

‘You’re mine, don’t forget that.’ the words would echo in his mind, nails digging in deeper than before. He never flinched, never moved away, he sat there, hands clamped on the pail shoulders before him, face tucked away in the crock of the other’s neck. He shouldn't had felt safe there, so weak and vulnerable. 

When did it become like this, when did he throw everything away for this? It wasn’t romance, though it wasn’t just physical ether. He needed the feeling, they both needed it. And no matter how much curiosity that had, neither would dare question why the need was there. 

Some nights it wasn’t a need to feel, some nights it was the simple pleasure of being near each other. Nothing more nothing less.

But the world was crashing down around Wally, the act was failing, people were asking questions. Panic, horror, trapped in a corner. He knew from the very beginning it wouldn’t last, he’d messed up. But he couldn’t go against the deal, they were bound, and when he felt the pain he didn’t hesitate to rush in. Protecting them, against the League, his friends, his own family. 

He couldn't bring himself to meet his Uncle’s gaze as the his name was spoken with pure hurt and distrust. He’d lashed out, it was required, his whole body hurt. Heart pounding wether from his own adrenalin or the other’s.   
“I had wondered, but this answers the question.” Fate spoke eyes trained on the two teens. “To have made a pact with Chaos, to be bound to each other’s souls. I never would had expected you of all people to show interest let alone mercy on a human, Witchboy.” 

Wally took a step back arms out in front of Klarion, his eyes on Fate. Klarion clung to Teekl who was bleeding, Wally’s mind raced. “I don’t understand.” Barry looked from Wally to Fate and back to Wally. 

“It means if we harm Klarion, it will harm Wally.” Zantana spoke up, “But Wally knew this, even a Lord of Chaos can not force someone in such a bond.” Wally couldn’t take the look Barry gave him. And in a flash, he took Klarion and ran and ran and ran. 

Wally remember the day as though it were yesterday, he hadn’t spoken to anyone since then. He’d put away his Kid Flash suit, he still helped people, but under a different name. He was sure the League knew where he was. His Uncle knew, some days he would see him on the streets watching from afar. Wally would simply pull his hood over his head more and turn away. He couldn’t face him, for years he’d looked up to the man. Only to bring shame to the Flash family name. 

All feels had been pushed away over time, five years had passed. Teekl had never fully healed from Fate’s attack, keeping Klarion in their reality was harder than ever. Because of this he had left, gone home to Witch Town, allowing Teekl to fully heal. 

The tiny town Wally had settled down in was nearly nonexistent, one street of maybe ten small shops, if Wally didn’t know better, he could imagine being thrown back in time and a gun fight happening in the street. But it was peaceful and off the League's radar. That was for as long as he could keep Klarion from turning it upside down. 

Some days Wally would stare out across the long flat land, the sun setting. Klarion despite the ‘mopping’ as he had begun to call it. But on that one day, he chose to go back, that day the Reach decided to destroy Earth. 

He’d helped save it, even atone for his sins… with his own life. That day Klarion lost if, lashing out, unbelievable pain of Wally’s soul being ripped from the bond. That day Fate took pity on the Lord of Chaos, that day Klarion was broken. 

 

That day Wally West died a hero not a traitor.


End file.
